Un regalo Único
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji planea un regalo a Tatsuya Kiyama ¿lograra darle un buen regalo o no?. Pasen y lean prometo les gustara.


/ Este Oneshot es de Tatsuya x Midorikawa por sus respectivos cumpleaños, hubiera querido subirlo el 16 pero no pude así que este 26 por cumple de Ryuuji les comparto este fic, espero sea de agrado a los fas de esta parejita. / AU : Ares no Tenbin / Ani : Inazuma Eleven./

 **Un regalo Único**

En la mansión Kira, Hitomiko había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños al menor de sus hermanos, esta transcurría bien pues había sido una sorpresa para este el cual le agrado ver a sus amigos en casa, Osamu le regaló una revista sobre cometas sabiendo a este le gustaba el tema del espacio, Reina le regaló un par de videojuegos sabiendo le gustaban así como el fútbol, Suzuno y Nagumo le regalaron juntos una camiseta con la frase " El mejor capitán" y su número de jugador, Hiroto le regaló un balón de fútbol firmado por cada jugador principal de Eisen Gakuen y por último Midorikawa este no le había dado nada en si no había ido a la fiesta sorpresa a Tatsuya, en ese momento aún estaba buscando que darle de regalo a este, en si él iba a comprarle un balón y firmarlo pero Hiroto se adelantó igual pensó en una revista o videojuegos pero no quería regalar lo mismo a los demás. Miraba en cada tienda pero nada lo convencía hasta decidió rendirse nada por mucho que lo pensara sería único para Tatsuya pues desde que había sido adoptado tenía lo mejor desde lo más simple a lo más caro. Al regresar al orfanato se fue a su habitación y solo llego se dejó caer sobre la cama sin importar ésta estuviera ocupada.

-¿no preguntaras qué me te ocurre?- mirando a Miura su amigo-

-¿tiene que ver conmigo?- hablaba mientras seguía mirando un comic-

-no, pero…-

-entonces no me importa- pasando las páginas-

-te diré si tanto insistes- sentándose sobre la cama-

-no tengo opción- sabiendo no podría seguir hasta que su amigo se relajara dejó su comic y miro a este-

-quiero darle a Tatsuya un regalo pero…-

-eres pobre, ¿tacaño quizás?-

-¡nada de eso!,... solo no sé qué darle de regalo, mejor me quedaré aquí hoy- paso de gritar a tirarse de espaldas en la cama-

-¿Midorikawa eres idiota o solo muy iluso?- cuestionaba el castaño a su amigo al ver podría llorar-

-no te permito me ofendas- molesto con este y verlo-

-tú me permites lo que sea por meterme en esto, - se quejaba Hiromu al recordar este lo involucran mucho en su vida sentimental como personal- ahora llámame genio a mi tu mejor amigo pero no te le confesaste hace ocho meses y solo un mes después al ser el día blanco te regalo una bolsa de bombones rellenos, de lo más simple solo por ser tus favoritos- recordando probó uno y no le gusto-

-¡no eran simples y eran edición limitada!- recordando eran muy ricos para el-

-como sea, ¿dime es que no acaso están saliendo?-

-¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto?-

-esto afirma si eres tonto, solo ve con él y ya frente a este se te ocurrirá algo ten el valor de verlo ahora así como cuando te confesaste con el gran temor que te rechazaría-

-pero-

-nada de pero, ahora fuera de aquí y no regreses-

-esta es mi habitación también-

-no me importa, ¡fuera!-

Dicho así Miura sacó a Ryuuji de la habitación sin dejarlo hablar, al salir del orfanato se encontró con Tatsuya, no sabía qué hacer, ¿huir?, si salía corriendo parecería lo evitaba y no era así. Tatsuya se acercó a Midorikawa de lo más tranquilo para hablarle.

-¿qué haces?-

-¿eso debería decirlo yo?, no se supone deberías estar en tu fiesta sorpresa-

-lo estaba, al no verte en esta decidí salir a buscarte-

-como si fuera la gran cosa yo esté ahí-

-por supuesto que lo es, no acaso eres mi novio o tu confesión no era muy honesta y te arrepientes-

-claro que lo fue-

-entonces no discutas conmigo y vamos a casa te daré un poco de pastel si te portas bien-

-no soy un niño pequeño-

Tatsuya se llevó con él a Midorikawa tomándolo de la mano, al llegar a casa fueron al jardín y estuvieron en esta fiesta juntos hasta el final. A las seis de la tarde esta termino pues Hitomiko tenía que ir al aeropuerto por su padre y Hiroto iría con ella pues cercas a ese lugar había una exhibición de tecnología y aprovecharía en comprar el más reciente reproductor de música y móvil, no era fan de la tecnología pero sí de la música pues tenía excusa para ignorar algunas personas. Tras irse todos incluso los invitados solo quedaron Tatsuya y Midorikawa en la mansión Kira, este llevó a su visita a su habitación para no ser molestados.

-listo, al fin solos-

-supongo- sonando desanimado-

-¿no quieres?-

-no es eso, por más que le doy vueltas a mis ideas no sé qué darte para este día- desanimando-

-olvídalo no importa-acercándose a este-

-claro que sí importa porque no es cualquier regalo porque es para ti, ¡por ello debe ser especial no me importa si es caro te daré un gran regalo, quizás no ahora pero te daré un gran regalo por que!… Tatsuya me gusta más de lo que imaginas- hablando bajo al tener frente a él al mencionado-

Tras escuchar esas palabras Tatsuya no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó a este dándole un abrazo…

-¿qué te ocurre?-

-nada, saber soy correspondido me hace más feliz que un regalo caro

-lo dices para hacerme sentir bien-

-claro que no, tengo una buena familia adoptiva, mi padre es amable y busca lo mejor, para Hitomiko soy ese otro hermano que quiso según ella y Hiroto es verdad teníamos una diferencia pero ahora es un gran hermano como amigo y para terminar, tu siempre desde niños estas juntos a mi aunque no lo creas eres muy valioso para mí, eres mi hermano, amigo y la persona que más quiero como atesoro-

Tras escuchar estas palabras el silencio se hizo notar entre ambos hasta que Tatsuya escucho un quejido y al alejarse de Midorikawa lo encontró con ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sorprendió por esta reacción…

-¿qué te pasa?-

-¡Tatsuya también te atesoro!, ¡eres mi mayor felicidad!-

-vamos por eso lloras-

-lloro porque soy feliz de saber cómo te sientes-

-no es para tanto- pasando su mano en la espalda de este-

Esa noche Tatsuya consoló a Midorikawa, aunque su idea era otra era mejor no arruinar el momento donde este dejó mostrar sus sentimientos sin sonrojarse o querer esconder la cara bajo una excusa tonta.

después del cumpleaños de Tatsuya pasaron muchas cosas hasta llegar a un día especial para cierto peliverde, era horario escolar para su mala suerte pero temprano en la mañana sus amigos del orfanato lo habían felicitado, tras terminar las clases fue al club de fútbol de Eisen gakuen donde lo sorprendieron con una fiesta, la entrenadora Hitomiko se encargó del pastel y Tatsuya de avisar a sus amigos cómo no arruinar la sorpresa para este, recibió algunos regalos como videojuegos y dulces, incluso no creyéndolo de Hiroto quien le regalo un reproductor de música con un argumento como -"tengo muchos, te doy uno"- estaba tan feliz que agradeció a todos en el equipo, en lugar de práctica festejaron un momento hasta la hora de irse a casa. Midorikawa guardaba sus cosas aunque pensaba cómo llevar algunos regalos que no entrarían en su maletín escolar por más que hiciera espacio hasta que se acero Tatsuya a este.

-¿no te has ido?-

-intento, pero no sé cómo llevar todo y olvide mi maleta de entrenamiento-

-no tengo opción, te ayudare a llevar todo-

-¡enserio!-

-sí, con una condición-

-¿cuál es?-

-vamos a mi casa antes de que vayas al orfanato, ¿está bien?-

-bien-

Tras decir eso Tatsuya sacó de su casillero al estar en el vestido su bolsa de entrenamiento la cual estaba vacía y echaron en esta algunos regalos como los osos que algunas compañeras le dieron al ser del orfanato como él y algunas bolsas de dulces que su amigos le dieron, no iba muy llena la maleta donde Midorikawa ahora llevaba sus regalos pero era tan feliz que mantenía una sonrisa todo el camino desde que salió del club con Tatsuya hasta ir juntos a casa de este. Tas entrar en la mansión, fueron al segundo piso, la habitación de este y una vez en esta Tatsuya fue el último en entrar tras darle paso a Midorikawa.

-vaya no importa cuántas veces entre, este lugar parece cambiar-

-¿en serio?, lo veo igual-

-gracias por la ayuda, ¿bien, para que me querías aquí?-

-para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-¿regalo?, pero Hitomiko san a dicho la fiesta fue tu idea-

-originalmente lo fue pero tras pensarlo mejor te prepare otra cosa-

-¿qué es?-

Tatsuya noto un poco de ansiedad en el moreno al saber que él le daría un regalo así que sonrió un poco y se acercó a él para quitarle el maletín y maleta deportiva dejándolos en el sofá de esa habitación y después se acercó a este tomándolo de la mano y llevarlo sobre la cama empujándolo para que cayera de espalda a este y el término sobre él y sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del otro

-¿qué haces Tatsuya?-

-te daré, no mejor dicho ambos recibiremos un regalo especial que recordaremos siempre, uno del otro por nuestro cumpleaños y por qué estamos saliendo-

-así, que es eso especial- desviando la mirada y notar las manos de Tatsuya a cada lado del como sus piernas-

-no lo intuyes-

-no, soy muy inocente- sonrojado-

-pues lo diré sin más rodeo, esta tarde tú y yo haremos el amor, no será solo sexo pues te amo así que será con mucho amor-

-¿dolerá?-

-intentaré que no porque eres virgen, ¿al menos que escondas algo?-

-no escuchaste antes, soy inocente-

-bien, pues desde ahora ya no lo serás-

Tras decir esto Tatsuya se acercó a Midorikawa y beso sus labios siendo correspondido, Midorikawa titubeo un poco pero acepto el beso, las manos de Tatsuya acariciaban el rostro del moreno y la otra se deslizaba sobre el estómago de este por debajo de su camisa, Midorikawa subió las manos al cuello de Tatsuya y se abrazó a este dejando el otro lo besara y acariciara, Tatsuya comenzó a abrir la camisa del un uniforme de Midorikawa deshaciéndose de esta después y dejarla a un lado de la cama, bajó las manos al pantalón de este, comenzó a abrirlo y deslizarlo por las piernas de este hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y notando lo rojo que estaba al estar casi desnudo bajo el, así que hizo lo mismo y se quitó el uniforme escolar y para evitar Midorikawa saliera corriendo a la mitad decidió taparse con edredón de su cama y se pegó a Midorikawa en un abrazo y besando su rostro y cuello.

-¿estás listo?-

-¿no dolerá?-

-solo lo normal-

-¿qué significa eso?-

-me limito a decir dolerá si debe, pero prometo ser gentil-

Dicho así, Tatsuya se acercó a Midorikawa y lo besaba deleitando sus labios yendo a su cuello, pecho donde chupo un poco los pezones de este, su estómago y por último su entrepierna donde no dudo en tomar el excitado por lo de su pecho, su miembro estaba erguido el cual tras bajar la ropa interior de Midorikawa lo noto y lo llevó a su boca provocando en el otro un brinco y quejido. Midorikawa miro al pelirojo y como este le daba una relación que le provocaba gemir en unas ocasiones hasta que usted escalofrío lo estremeció y alejó a este terminando después jadear, Tatsuya hizo a Midorikawa acomodar bien la espalda en la cama al tiempo que separaba sus piernas para acomodarse entre estas , el edredón estaba a un lado y el moreno podía ver por completo desnudo frente a el a Tatsuya y de igual forma el, con la inexperiencia de ambos Tatsuya se colocó un condón y lubricado este comienzo de poco a introducir su miembro a la entrada del moreno el cual soltó algunos leves gritos, las lágrimas por el dolor caían pero el otro al notarlo beso a Midorikawa e iba lento dentro de este, después de un poco estaba completamente dentro de él y Tatsuya lleno de besos las mejillas de Midorikawa por donde sus lágrimas habían pasado después de verlo más relajado lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverse, el movimiento era lento hasta acelerar y el moreno abrazarse al cuello de este, ambos jadearon del placer, los besos seguían hasta después de llenarse de placer sus cuerpos reaccionaron corriéndose, Midorikawa sobre él y Tatsuya dentro del anticonceptivo, a la par soltaron un gemido. Tatsuya salió y se acostó junto a él y se pegó a este abrazando su cuerpo y sonreír.

-feliz cumpleaños Midorikawa-

-si

-¿no te gusto?-

\- no es eso - cubriendo su cara- no puedo verte, me gusto pero estoy avergonzado de esto-

-ya te acostumbraras a esto-

-¿quieres repetirlo?- destapándose solo la mitad de la cara-

-sí, no ahora quizás pero con el tiempo que estemos juntos seguro te acostumbras a que tengamos sexo marital-

-¿no estamos casados?-

-aun-

Esto último lo decía con una amplia sonrisa haciendo Midorikawa se sonrojara y se sintiera feliz al escuchar quería estar junto a el por mucho tiempo, Midorikawa se metió bajo el edredón girando a Tatsuya y abrazarse a él.

-gracias por mi regalo sorpresa, para el otro que no duela-

-con la práctica, ya no dolerá-

Tras esto decidieron tomar un baño y después descansaron juntos aprovechando el que nadie estaba en casa pues Hitomiko había ido con su padre y Hiroto había ido a reunirse con unos amigos.

 **/ espero les gustara .**


End file.
